Just For Tonight
by TheLossOfSomethingGreater
Summary: A mysterious stranger outfitted in black. Blue eyes stuck in the past but ready to liven up the night. A beautiful, mysterious stranger, flawless, elegant, ready to party. She looked like she was dressed to be in a biker gang. Maybe she :was: in a biker gang. With blue hair and- maybe a little purple at the roots? Peridot decided she HAD to talk to this girl!


The first thing she hears is silence. Then footsteps. Quick, fast, hurried footsteps. Then, she's shocked awake. This girl finds herself half off the bed, sprawled on the ground from the torso up. She felt like her head had been dunked in freezing cold water then ripped right out. Dizzy, woozy and disoriented, she scoots back then picks herself off the ground. She immediately picked up the mussed up sheets and blankets, throwing them onto the bed.

8:00 PM

She felt around for her glasses, stepping around the bed shaped blurry mass in search of the damned thing. She started to get frustrated when she couldn't find it in her bed. Not but a minute after, she stepped forward and heard a sickening crack. She sighed with exasperation, flopping down on her bed face first.

"Uggghhhh..", was the loud, drawn out noise that came from her mouth and was muffled by the mattress.

I suppose I've found them.

With another long groan, she drags herself off the bed. She looks toward her feet in which she sees that her left foot had absolutely crushed her glasses in half. She would need to either get a new left lens and frame, or just get replacement glasses. She did not have a spare, for the ones she was wearing were the spares. She finds herself lucky that she had not a single scratch or incision on her foot from the glass.

Half broken glasses were perhaps more irritating than completely broken ones and the only reason her brain could conjure up for that notion was that it was "incorrect."

She picked up the broken glass and frame off of her carpeted floor; she's sure that there's still tiny glass peices that remained but she wouldn't bother herself too much about it. She would find them later, probably when or if she stepped on them. The broken peices she found were set on her nightstand along with the slightly bent frame. She was looking at them for a short moment, before gently snapping out of her thoughts.

Finally, the nerd herself tiredly makes her way to the bathroom that was in her room, just a ways away ahead of the foot of her bed. She stepped into the bathroom, flicked on the lights and took a good look at herself.

There she stood, in the mirror, short, light brown, curly hair dishevled and messy. Evidently unbrushed for the past few days. She knows she should take better care of herself, but she simply just cannot seem to find the energy or time to do so. She had mild bags under her eyes from fatigue, not getting restful sleep. Or maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep. She didn't know and she didn't really care. Bringing her attention to her face, her green eyes, she saw that her eyes seemed to be a little more discolored. She'd heard of heterochromia, but wasn't sure if she had it. Her right eye always seemed to be a lighter green than the other and she didn't really know why.

She decided she was done looking over her appearance, so she ran the water from the sink and collected some in her hands. Cold water filled her small, tanned hands. She splashed her face with the water, then splashed her face again, leaving it feeling frigid and prickly. She turned the faucet off and then dried her face with the bottom of her shirt.

That actually felt refreshing, she notes to herself, now uncomfortable with her wet shirt. She opened the mirror, which had some plasic shelving that held hygiene products amongst other things. With her sleep doused mind, she stares for a minute before grabbing the brush and closing the mirror cabinet. She brushed through messy, tangly curls with some difficulty. Then when she was done, she put the brush back where it was and left the bathroom.

She stepped back into her room, closing the bathroom door behind her. She didn't need to, but she'd rather have order where order should be. She glanced at the digital clock which read, 8:43 PM. Had she really spent that long in the bathroom? It felt like she was in there for only ten minutes. Maybe all the time passed when she spaced out thinking about what the hell she was going to do today.

She went to her dresser, that was against the wall, left of the head of her bed and searched through the four drawers for clothes. She tossed things out on her bed that she liked and might wear and chose from that.

Everything in her room has some kind of order. The drawers were ordered too. The first one was hats, beanies, accesories and one sock that she kept in there. She forgot why, but she knew there was an unresolved reason why it was there, so she never moved it. The second drawer was shirts, flannels and two hoodies. The third was pants, shorts, undergarments and the rest of her socks. The fourth was for anything that didn't end up fitting in those catagories, usually being filled with junk and other things she would need to remember to put back in their place. Her coats, other hoodies and sometimes even her sandals often found themselves stuffed in the bottom drawer.

The clothes she had formed a few outfit possibilities on the bed. After thinking for a moment, she picked a nice, soft, puffy green varsity jacket with the sleeves that looked like green flannel sleeves on the outside. She had sewn those over top of the white sleeves, modifying the jacket quite nicely. She liked the way it looked and was very proud of it. There was a hood on it too, with a patch on the left side of her chest in the shape of a star. Star in a circle embroidery patch. She wore a slightly oversized shirt she got from a freind. It was black, with a flaming skull on it. She liked it because it reminded her of her special freind. She wore faded green sweatpants, the one with the tears on the left knee and puffy bagging at the ankles. She wore a red templar pendant, from her favorite game, Assassin's Creed. She tucked it into her jacket. Plain white socks in green, comic plastered converse, she put the rest of her clothes away.

Now it was 9:32 PM and she was already on her way downstairs and heading into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw it was sparce. She would have to go shopping again soon. She opened the cabinets to find some stale cereal and a few cups of mac and cheese. She decided that was very much adequate and prepared the mac and cheese. She put it in the microwave for three minutes, then proceeded to stare into the distance at nothing. She had intended to get some of her things together, since she needed to go run some errands. She had also forgotten that she was going to do that. So there she stood, spacing out untill the microwave beeped and signified that her food was done. She took the macaroni cup out, put the cheese in then stirred it. Even though it was really hot, as in almost boiling, she ate it right after the cheese was stirred in. It burned her mouth but she enjoyed it anyways. The hot cheese was really good when it was hot and if it didn't burn her whole mouth she wouldn't want it. She hadn't even sat down to eat. When she was finished, she disposed of the trash and put the spoon in the sink. She habitually wiped her hands off on her pants, even though there was nothing on them. She simply couldn't help it.

It was already almost 10 and she hadn't done what she needed to for the day. She decided it could be done tomorrow, real nice and early. She couldn't believe time passed so quickly. She instead decided she would take a walk. So, with her mind decidedly on taking a walk, she grabbed her keys off the hook near the door, turned off the lights in the house then exited her house. She patted her pockets to make sure that her phone was in her pockets and to her surprise, it actually was this time. It was in her right pocket of her jacket. So that's where she'd left it. She had closed the door behind her and made sure to lock her apartment's entrance, since she had forgotten numerous times before. She'd been lucky not to have her place robbed or anything (not that she really had any items of value) but she didn't want to push it.

Once the door was locked, she stepped down the stairs and went right into the sidewalk, the dim afternoon turning into a cool, brisk autumn night. She absolutely loved nights like this. She found that she felt particularly lucky that it wasn't so cold as it would've been. It was still a little cold though, so while walking, she buttons up her varsity jacket.

The night felt young, it felt free. As she parambulated down the sidewalk, she took in the night life. The air, it was brisk, it was crisp and inviting. It made her want to get her slacks up and run as fast as she could. She was an adult so she could do that if she wanted, in fact, she decided she would. There was no one around to see anyway. Not many people were out talking a walk at this time of night.

After she took a look around, all her energy gathers into an excited smile. She bursts into a full on run, a sprint, dashing down the sidewalk and turning corners wherever there was one. She didn't keep track of where exactly she was going, but she did take good looks at the houses that she zoomed by; they seemed to scroll by so quickly, but slowly at the same time. She took in her surroundings as her skin peirced cold air. She picked up speed just a little more, finding that soon her energy would wind down. She could feel that it was, because as soon as she reached the crosswalk in front of her, she was a little out of breath and out of energy. She was still in a good mood, albeit a little tired now. After catching her breath, she looked around. She really looked around.

She had no idea where she was.


End file.
